Riddle Story of Devil
by 614foundlove
Summary: Sekolah XOXO High School. Sebuah sekolah terkenal yang menghasilkan banyak siswa-siswa pintar. Namun disekolah tersebut ada satu kelas yang berbeda dari kelas lainnya. "Kelas Hitam atau Dark Class". "Aku akan melindungimu Baekhyun" -Chanyeol. EXO. ALL MEMBER. OT12. CHANBAEK.


Questin No.1: Dunia ini dipenuhi oleh... (A)

.

.

.

Segerombolan pria-pria berlari dengan teratur seakan terik matahari sudah biasa mereka rasakan. Mereka sedang melakukan latihan rutin seperti latihan tentara yang melewati track-track seperti merangkak melewati pagar besi yang tajam, memanjat dinding dengan satu tali, melewati dinding tinggi dan track lainnya yang menguras tenaga.

Tapi saat akan di garis finish, tiga tentara sudah menghadang mereka. Track yang terakhir sangat sulit. Menghabisi para tentara itu, bertarung dengan mereka yang sudah sangat terlatih dalam bela diri.

Seorang lelaki tinggi yang dihadang tentara itu langsung melawan. Tentara itu mengeluarkan pisaunya. Cih, sangat tidak adil dia harus tangan kosong.

Tentara itu maju dan langsung memainkan pisaunya, berusaha melukai kulit lelaki itu. Tapi dengan lihai lelaki itu menghidar. Hingga ia melihat ada celah, ia memegang tangan tentara itu, menariknya hingga terjatuh dan menindih punggungnya. Tangan tentara itu sudah ia kunci. Pisau milik tentara itu sudah ia ambil dan kemudian belari menuju garis finish.

Bunyi peluit dibunyikan tanda waktu selesai "Sesi latihan selesai! Peserta yang lolos adalah Park Chanyeol"

.

.

ChanBaek

.

.

Pria tinggi itu memasuki kamarnya dan langsung mengambil handuk. Mungkin mandi akan menyegarkan pikirannya. Lima belas menit kemudian dia selesai, ia keluar lengkap dengan baju seragam nya. Handuk kecil masih dibahunya, rambut hitamnya masih basah.

ddrrtt ddrrtt

Hpnya bergetar dimeja nakas. Ia mengambilnya dan melihat sebuah pesan.

'Ketua:

Cepat ke ruanganku'

Dia menghela napasnya, kali ini tugas apa yang ia berikan.

.

.

ChanBaek

.

.

Tok Tok

"Masuk saja"

Lelaki itu masuk keruangan tertutup itu. Didepan sana terdapat meja dan kursi kerja. Matanya melirik kearah sofa yang terdapat seseorang memakai jas putih. "Silahkan duduk Chanyeol"

Ia duduk disofa satunya dan menatap tajam pria didepannya. "Oh ayolah jangan menatapku seperti itu Chanyeol-ah, kau mau teh atau.."

"Bisakah anda langsung to the point.."

Mendesis sebentar, pria itu tersenyum "tingkat sepuluh 'dark class'. Kau akan dipindahkan ke sekolah lain dan harus lebih cepat membunuh targetmu dari kelas hitam lainnya"

Pria itu memainkan dadu ditangannya kemudian melanjutkan "targetmu adalah seorang siswa tertentu dan disana semua teman kelasmu adalah pembunuh. Mereka semua adalah orang-orang terlatih yang sama sepertimu. Siapa yang bisa membunuh targetnya akan dikabulkan apapun keinginannya" Jelas pria itu.

Chanyeol tak bergeming mendengar ceritanya. Pria itu menatap remeh Chanyeol "Park Chanyeol satu satunya yang lolos. Apa yang kau inginkan hmm?"

"Tidak ada"

.

.

Chanbaek

.

.

Chanyeol kembali kekamarnya dan langsung tidur dikasur empuknya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, seketika kenangan masa lalunya terputar. Ia meremas kepalanya, sialan.

"Aku hanya perlu membunuh karena aku pembunuh"

ddrrtt ddrrtt

Saku celana nya bergetar. Ia mengecek hpnya dan melihat ada email.

'Ketua:

Pertanyaan pertama:

Dunia ini dipenuhi oleh...'

Cih, teka teki lagi. Ketua nya itu selalu saja senang bermain-main denganya.

Tiba-tiba hpnya berbunyi, panggilan masuk dari ketua tadi. "Apa kau sudah menerima pesan ku?"

"Kutukan?"

"Salah! Kutukan? Kau benar-benar aneh"

Chanyeol menghela napas "apa hanya ini yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Chanyeol, hidupmu benar-benar tidak berarti"

"Aku tidak perduli"

"Membunuh dan bertahan hidup? Membiarkan mereka hidup atau mati? Kau bebas untuk memilih. Atau kau lebih memilih membiarkan mereka hidup dan bertahan hidup?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, sialan!"

.

.

ChanBaek

.

.

Sekolah XOXO High School adalah sekolah dari tingkat SD hingga perguruan tinggi. Siswanya kebanyakan dari anak para politisi dan pengusaha. Mereka juga memiliki koneksi dengan orang-orang penting. Sekolah ini juga sangat mewah. Fasilitas asramanya pum seperti hotel bintang 5. Benar-benar niat yang membangun sekolah ini.

Chanyeol sudah berada dilorong kelas yang sepi. Ia melihat nama kelas. Mata tajamnya melihat tulisan 'dark class' didinding. Itu kelasnya. Tapi lampu kelasnya menyala, ada orang pasti.

Tangannya sudah bersiap dibelakang badannya dan menggenggam pisau lipat. Berhati-hati mengambil langkah mungkin akan ada serangan mendadak.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang. Suara itu lembut dan membuatnya terhipnotis seakan ingin mendengarnya terus.

"Siswa yang pertama kali datang Park Chanyeol, kedua Kim Jongin, ketiga Luhan, keempat Huang Zi Tao, kelima Zhang Yixing, keenam Kim Jongdae, ketujuh Kim Minseok... kesepuluh Jeon Jungkook, sebelas Kim Junmyeon, kedua belas Oh Sehun, ketiga belas Byun Baekhyun.. aku berjanji akan lulus"

Dia berhenti membaca buku absen kelas.

Chanyeol melihatnya dari pintu kelas yang setengah tertutup. Ia bukannya mendapat serangan tiba-tiba melainkan serangan jantung. Ok ini lebay, tapi itu yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol saat ini. Chanyeol mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, itu lelaki? Seperti dia? Kenapa... cantik. Kulitnya putih bersih, dan mulus. Oh Chanyeol kau mesum, baru pertama bertemu sudah menatap tubuh orang yang bahkan tidak tahu namanya.

Dia menatap balik Chanyeol "apa kau anggota 'kelas hitam'?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sial, Chanyeol mundur sedikit "aku.." mendadak lidahnya kaku. Sampai ia tak sadar dibelakangnya ada seseorang. Ia berbalik dan hampir mengeluarkan pisaunya jika tidak melihat seorang wanita yang berpakaian seperti guru. Apa pisaunya sudah tumpul? Tidak, itu tidak boleh.

"Kau murid disini? Ayok masuk sudah waktunya pengenalan siswa" ucap guru itu.

.

.

ChanBaek

.

.

"Yaakk selamat datang di "Kelas Hitam'. Saya wali kelas kalian, Sunny. Saya baru mengajar 3 tahun, pelajaran saya itu biologi dan baru kali ini saya menjadi wali kelas. Mohon bantuannya!" Ucap guru itu dengan semangat.

Murid yang datang baru lima orang. Chanyeol memilih duduk paling belakang sebelah kanan karna ia mampu mengawasi ruang kelas ini siapa tahu ada yang mulai bergerak melalukan pembunuhan. Ia melihat guru itu "sepertinya bukan salah satu dari yang ada disini"

"Hey bu guru, kau lucu sekali. Tipe yang paling aku benci" ucap seorang siswa berkulit tan, ia tersenyum remeh. Tangannya ia gunakan menopang dagunya. Bosan dengan ocehan guru didepannya ini.

Pria tan itu berdiri "kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Abesn No.2 Kim Jongin. Bu guru masih muda. Ku kira wanita dewasa itu kalau berumur 40 tahun"

Siswa yang duduk disebelah Jongin menyahut "ehh.. 40 tahun? Bukankah pantas panggil 'tante' ?"

Jongin melirik tajam kearah siswa itu "40 tahun belum pantas disebut tante. Mungkin aku harus membunuhmu"

"Ckck jangan marahlah. Kenalkan aku Jeon Jungkook absen no.10" ucapnya sambil berdiri dan membuat tanda peace.

Sang guru tertawa, mungkin lelucon yang di bilang Jongin adalah candaan. Ya candaan yang lucu.

"Yap selanjutnya absen No.1"

Namanya disebut ia pun berdirib"Absen No.1 Park Chanyeol".

Jongin dan Jungkook menoleh kebelakang melihat Chanyeol. "Maksudmu, Park yang itu?"

"Benarkah?"

Ia kembali duduk tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang. Apa mereka baru melihat Park Chanyeol?. Sepertinya begitu.

"Baiklah begini, kalian akan tinggal diasrama. Dan yang menjadi ketua nya adalah absen No.1 Park Chanyeol tolong ya Chanyeol"

Chanyeol tak bergeming.

Guru itu melanjutkan "Selanjutnya absen No.12.." yang merasa absen No.12 itu terdiam. "Hm..no.12?"

"Aku akan perkenalan kalau sudah malam. Aku akan melakukan apapun. Kumohon jangan buat aku mengulang dua kali"

"Ba-baiklah.. yang terakhir"

"Iya! Absen No.13 Byun Baekhyun! Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik semua!" Pria mungil berambut dark brown itu berdiri sambil memperkenalkan diri dengan semangat.

'Byun...Baekhyun'

Baekhyun merogoh tasnya dan mengambil empat gantungan ponsel "sebenarnya aku membuat gantungan ponsel sebagai tanda pertemanan" Baekhyun menunjukkan gantungan ponsel berbentuk kucing. Ia meletakkan gantungan ponsel dimasing-masing meja.

"Ck..jelek sekali. Aku tidak butuh" Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapakan Jongin sedikit sakit hati. Ya skill nya memang masih newbie wajar saja jika jelek.

Chanyeol menatap gantungan ponsel dimejanya 'aku tidak butuh. Aku akan membuangnya nanti'.

.

.

ChanBaek

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Cepat sekali waktu berlalu. Chanyeol menyadarkan diri dikoridor kelas yang sepi. Angin sore masuk lewat jedela koridor kelas. Ia mengetik pesan untuk ketua sialan itu.

'To: Ketua

Saat ini ada lima orang tiba di Kelas Hitam. Informasi saat ini berkumpul. Jawaban untuk masalah ini adalah... bodoh, sampah, biasa-biasa saja, nasib buruk.'

SEND

Ia mendapat balasan

'Ketua:

Sekali kau gagal berarti kau sangat bodoh.'

Chanyeol memasukkan kembali ponselnya kesaku dan memandang pemandangan kota.

"Pemandangan yang sangat indah, bukankah begitu?. Sepertinya akan banyak kejadian yang menarik. Seperti kecelakaan yang dialami para pekerja saat membangun sekolah ini atau mereka langsung dikuburkan dipemakaman tua" ucap siswa bertubuh mungil. Itu Jungkook.

"Aku murid dari sekolah ini, jadi aku sudah tahu banyak kejadian di sini. Maukah kau bekerja sama denganku? Aku bisa menjadi bawahan mu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Apa kau tahu targetmu, Jungkook?"

"Aku tahu semuanya, kecuali dirimu. Park Chanyeol. Aku mencium aroma jahat"

Chanyeol melirik Jungkook sebentar lalu melihat pemandangan lagi "Ya, aku juga. Mungkin saja target kita siswa bernama Byun Baekhyun. Ia memiliki aroma berbeda"

"Dia pasti punya niat jahat mungkin saja gantungan ini memiliki GPS atau perangkat lain?" Jungkook menunjukkan gantungan ponsel milik Baekhyun. "Aku tidak butuh" Ia melempar gantungan kunci itu keluar jendela.

Chanyeol menatap gantungan itu dengan sigap ia menangkapnya "kau membuangnya? Sepertinya benda ini tidak terlihat seperti yang kau katakan"

Tunggu. Apa.

Aneh sekali.

"Aku mengambil benda yang sudah dibuang. Jadi ini milikku kan?"

Padahal tadi aku bilang tidak membutuhkan nya.

Srash (Efek gagal:( )

Tap

Chanyeol menangkap gantungan ponsel lain yang dilempar dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Mungkin bagi Chanyeol itu lemparan biasa.

"Aku juga tidak butuh, kau ambil saja sampah itu"

Itu absen No.2 Kim Jongin. Chanyeol menatap penuh benci pada Jongin.

"Aku pasti akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku lebih cepat dari yang lain dan akan mengambil hadiahnya" Jongin berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum remeh kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak perduli"

.

.

ChanBaek

.

.

Sore begini Baekhyun masih dikelas, tapi bukan dirinya saja Sehun juga masih di kelas. "Terimakasih gantungannya. Aku senang sekali"

Wajah Baekhyun kembali cerah saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Aku juga senang jika kau senang"

"Aku akan menjadikannya cinderamata" ucap Sehun pelan sambil menunduk.

Baekhyun tidak paham apa yang dimaksud Sehun. Cinderamata?.

"Itu adalah cinderamata yang bernilai dari orang yang meninggal..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

haloo! ini laxy yang change name jadi ond! call me ond :

Ini ff nya ada diwattpad ond juga ya just search 614foundlove . Yang susah baca di wattpad bisa baca di ffn tapi ond utamakan diwattpad ya^^ jadi kalo diwattpad update disini belum pasti:).

give me review don't just read it :)

614##


End file.
